You Found Me
by Until Every Child Is Well
Summary: Austin Moon's life has taken a turn for the worst. Will fait find it's way to Austin? Will he return home? Will he get revenge? Does he still rely on God? Will Trent and Talia stay loyal or leave him like everyone else? Will Austin & Ally find love? Rated M for cussing, and violence. AU Review, Suck at summaries, give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin POV-**

I'm Austin Moon, Im teen heart-throb, I was Marino High's bad boy, teacher's pet, quarterback, basketball player, and musical prodigy. Girls fawned over me, I had the best of friends, the best family. I had it all.

**_Flashback-1 year ago~_**

_"Austin, I-I-I I cant take it anymore! Mom and Dad dont give me a say anymore. Its like I sunk to the bottom, you know what? Its your fault! You always were the perfect child! You got famous, you get pampered! It's like I faded into the backround! You don't even have time for me! Fame has taken over your life!" she shouted, "You-"_

_"Alexis Madeline Moon! I'm always there for you! You-" she cuts me off,_

_"No! I-I'm leaving! You haven't given me the time of day! I miss the old you! The one who would stay home and play board games, or cheer me up when I was sad, or would stay home and take care of me when I was sick! Where did he go? I- It's- You- Urgghh! forget it! You know what? I'm packing- You have half an hour to make this right, then I'm gone." she flips her hair "Times ticking." she spat. But I couldn't make words or think._

* * *

_"Hey guys! What's up! Wanna go someplace?" I asked Ally shrugged, Trish walked out of Sonic Boom, and Dez just laughed. We had really become distant, now that I think about it, fame has taken over my life!_

* * *

_"Mom?" I asked. "Austin we're disowning you, pack your bags, we cant deal with you." said my mom after a long disscussion. Pain rushed through me. I walked to my room in tears and took everything. My life has taken a turn for the worst._

* * *

**_Flashback_**** ended-**

So thats how I got here, no friends, bartender, small appartment, orphanage who doesnt give a shit, and barley any food.

I sigh. I looked in the mirror, there were bags under my eyes. After that day my school stopped paying attention, The football team droppedd me, The basketball team replaced me, and my friends started avoiding me.

I had my job still, but I haven't released any songs in six months. I haven't slept in two weeks and when I did I got like none because of my horrror filled nights. I do my best to keep a smile and I always fail. I live with a forty year old woman Addie, a forty seven year old man Dexter, and a seventeen year old Trent with his sister Talia. Trent and Talia are awesome though. They cheer me up and actually listen to my problems. the mom and dad never do anything. We wait on them like maids and all they ever do is get drunk, have sex, and sometimes cheat on eachother.

Im alone and Trent is the only one other than me who's home. I go to the keyboard and sit down. A single tear falls.

_I found God,_

_On the corner of_

_First and Amistad,_

_Where the west,_

_Was all but won._

_All alone,_

_ Smokin his last cigarette,_

_I says_

_"Where you been?"_

_He says_

_"Ask any thing."_

_Where were you?_

_When everything was fallin apart?_

_All my days,_

_spent by telephone._

_Never rang,_

_All I needed was a call._

_Never came-_

_Corner of first and Amistad._

_Lost and Insecure,_

_You found me!_

_You found me!_

_Lyin' on the floor..._

_Surround Me!_

_Surround Me!_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you!_

_Where were you!_

_Just a little late!_

_You found me!_

_You found me-_

_In the end,_

_Everyone ends up alone,_

_Loosin' her,_

_The only one who's ever known,_

_Who I am,_

_Who I'm not,_

_Who I wanna be,_

_No way to know,_

_How long she will be next to meh?_

_Lost and Insecure!_

_You found me!_

_You found me!_

_Lyin on the floor!_

_Surrounded!_

_Surrounded!_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late!_

_You found me! You found MEEH yeah yeah!_

_Early mornin'_

_The city breaks_

_I've been callin'_

_For years _

_And years_

_And years_

_And years_

_And you never left me no messages!_

_Ya never sent me no letters!_

_Ya got some kinda nerve!_

_Takin' all I wanted!_

_Lost and insecure..._

_You found me, You found me..._

_Lyin' on the floor,_

_Surrounded,_

_Surrounded!_

_Why'd You have to wait? _

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late!_

_YOU FOUND MEEEHHH YEAH YEAH!_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me, To find me..._

I played the keys out a little longer and felt two presences behind me.

"You okay?" asked Talia. "Wanna talk about it?" asked Trent.

I turned around. "I-I lost everything!" I cried and Talia wrapped her arms around me. "My sister hates me, my parents don't want me, My friends left me! All I got is you two! My life sucks, you are the only good things I have left! You mean the world to me! Please dont leave me!" I wailed. Talia was rocking back and forth, I sounded pathetic, but it was the truth.

I had gotten in a cab and left a week later. Now I'm here. At least they cared. Addie could be nice at times though.

"Don't worry man, in a month I'm movin' out. I take you n' Tally with meh, everythan' be smooth sailin' from that point on." Trent says softly. "I don't know anymore man." I sniffed.

We had decided to run away and that was when life got worse and better at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: So Disclaimer, I dont own-**

**Trent, Austin, Ally, Trish, Mike,or Mimi.**

**Marino High.**

**You Fond me- By the FRay,**

**I do own,**

**The plot,**

**Talia, Alexis, Addie,and Dexter.**

**I will update soon.**

**Read and review.**

**~Until Every Child Is Well**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Weeks Later-**

I had lost Trent, who had gone crazy and took his life. It shook both of us, but we stood our ground. He had left us nothing but a note. We had continued on.

Amber alerts had been sent out for three of us. Trent was found dead. His was taken down. So remained me and Talia. We left Oaklahoma three months ago, lost Trent one month ago, and now in Georgia (location unknown) ready to head to Florida.

We had the news on many times. Bouncing from place to place, disguise to disguise, outfit to outfit, and state to state. We had fake ID's and were currently watching FOX 25 NEWS AT FIVE.

"Here's a word from Mr. and Mrs. Moon." said the reporter.

"We know you're out there sweetie! We're sorry! Just where ever you are! We need to know you're alive! I know you are! We know Trent took his life! We know you and Talia are still alive! We're going nuts! Be brave honey! PLease!" shouted my mom.

"Son, please. We know we disowned you but we never knew you'd take it this far. Please, wherever you are, come back, stay somewhere safe. We're raising the reward to seventy-six thousand dollars. Thank you for the support." says my dad calmer.

I sigh, you don't disown or abandon someone you love. You take care of them. I'm a free man and Talia actually cares. I shake my head.

"C'mon Talia, let's go!" I say suddenly hatching an idea.

"Where?" she asks.

"To show my face and say I'm alive, young, happy, wild, okay, better, depressed, angry, sleep deprived, hungry, and healthy. And to show the jewel of my life which is you, who brought me here, kept me sane, cares about me, DIDNT abandon or disown me, and stuck with me. Then I'm gonna sing my song." I say confidently.

She chuckled. "You are amazing and clever." she says. and we start our long journey of travel to Miami.

**!~1 week later~!**

We are now crossing the Miami line after countless chases, hitchhikes, busrides, jogs, running, miles, and landmarks. We finally. Made it.

We arrive at the mall. I see my best- no EX- best friends in Sonic Boom, laughing like nothing happened. It made me sick. My makeup was well worn off, my hair was the same as when I left and my face was dirty.

I grabbed Talia's hand. We walked in the store and to the desk.

Ally turns around. "May I- Holy god, wha- may- Ar- *gasp*"

"Did'ya miss me?" I ask in an angered, evil, venged, sleepy, starved, yet calm voice with my evil smirk.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin POV-**

"Did'ya miss me?" I asked.

"What- Where- Wh- Who are you?" she asks.

"I WAS your best friend. Until my sister left me, my parents disowned me, and you three left me." I muttered.

She gasped, "A-Austin?" she asked.

"No Duh." I spat.

"I need a word alone with you." she says.

"C'mon Talia." I say.

"Why?" she asks

"you'll see." I muttered.

"Why'd you leave? Where'd you go?" she asks

"Parents disowned me. Oaklahoma." I state flatly.

"Why? Why are you acting like this?" She asks.

"Excuse Me? Ex- fucking - scuse me? Well happy make Austin feel guilty day! I got disowned! I'm unloved! My sister hates me! My parents hate me! You three hate me! Talia is ALL I have left! I left for a good reason! We left the foster home because the parents didnt give a damn! Trent took his life and I came black to show I'm not a fucking COWARD! That BULLSHIT aint gonna fly with me! I thought I was gonna come back to see you on your knees crying, NO! You laugh like nothing happened! And I know why to! You hate me- you got rid of me! I'm not crazy, but I'm back, I'm not the same. I'm a warrior. I fight. I am an animal. I thought I would be mourned, and loved and hugged but you laugh in my face and Im in tears. My own bes- no EX best friends, turned cold- well you know what? Siya- fucker- see ya later oaf, thought I was special! Not one We Missed You!" I say not making any effort to leave. I turn around.

"Is that really how you feel?" Asks my father.

"Yes it is. You hate me. So now I'm leaving. AGAIN! Whether I go alone or accompanied by someone who's not you. " I walk out slam door and walk away.

A presence i. Running after me."Austin wait!" Ally called,

"What do you want?" I spat.

"D- You- I- Why? Why did you go?" she asks me like it wasn't obvious.

"Ally, I'm sixteen. I left for my own good. You avoided me till everytime I wanted to see you you completely ignored me. My sister left me. My parents disowned me. The ones who are supposed to stick by me. The ones who promised they would never leave me. The ones who said they'd always stick up for me and be there for me. The ones who made me, created me, kissed me, told me they loved me and always would , now hate me. You hate me. My bestfriend, my heartache, my something to cry over, the one who said she would always be there for me. It's all gone. Dez, my best friend who knew everything, and Trish. All of it gone, Alexis gone. Do you know how painful, how depressing it is to wake up every morning to see that I'm not happy. Talia is my happiness. My own family hasn't contacted me in over a year. I fell off the face of the Earth. I have nothing to live for. My life is over. I mean, one person. I was in love with you Ally. In love. You left me. I was heartbroken. I thought of tsking my life, and decided not to cause there was no reason. I found that reason. One year. I- it's just not worth it." I shouted, gor softer, then by the end I was barley above a whisper.

"Austin. It's normal for friends to-" I cut her off.

"Ally. I know! But seriously! My parents! I thought they loved me! My sister! My fame made her rage quit then she went 'banjo- kazooey'! My life fell apart that day. I slowly crumbled till I had NOTHING left! My head is still trying to wrap around seeing your face. You didn't know who I was. I- Do you know how horrible that is? The person that I was fucking in love with. I never said anything. All your boyfriends, when you cried, when you came to me for advice on other guys, that broke my heart. Then you guys started to avoid me, until you ignored me completely. I have no life. My music's going down hill. I have no life Ally. It's over. Everything is gone. I'm a pile of shit on the sidewalk." I shouted the tears were streaming down my face by now and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

I rolled up my sleeve. I showed her my scars. My stomach with ribs visible and no meat at all. I was a mess. She gasped. "A- Aust-tin what- what happened to you?" she was trying to process it.

"Leaving ho- I mean there. I had no food, my brother took his life. My biological sister is gone. I cut myself, burned myself, tried to kill myself. Never worked. I can't do it Als. I cant." I can't move even though I want to run, run and find my sister, run and turn around, run and be free, happy, run into my moms arms, hug my dad, be their baby again but I know that's not gonna happen.

"Why'd you leave without telling us. Do you know how much pain I went through?" she asks over dramatically.

"Pain? Pain? You call THAT pain? Allyson- I- me- I went through pain. We only got one meal a day. Corn on the cob. If we were lucky we'd get water. They abused us. I was in pain. My friends- no I don't need to talk to you. You wouldn't understand anyways." I say and turn on my heels.

Something grabs my wrist. "Ally. I- I told you no." I say. The person turns me around. I look down to see Alexis standing there with tears in her grey eyes.

"Why would you think I hate you?" she whispered barley audible.

I knelt down and hugged her. We stood there like that for awhile.

"I don't know. You left me. dropped me. Alex. My life fell apart after that day. I got disowned." I said in tears. She pulled away.

"What! Why?" she asks. I could hear anger rising in her voice.

I shrugged. "It hit you pretty hard din'dit?" she asks. I nod.

"My friends ignored me. I got shipped to Oaklahoma, met Trent, Talia, and the parents didn't give a damn about us." I said.

"I heard the news and came home. I rushed. I was worried. Mom and dad never said a thing. I thought that when we found you you were gonna come home. Austin don't go! Please don't leave! I'm begging you! Don't make the same mistake I did! Please! You have me. You got Talia. Dez is in there with Ally trying to calm her down. Now are you gonna sit here like a dumbass or go in there?" she asks trying to surpress the urge to smash something.

"I wanna but your parents are in there. I cant." I say.

Before I could take notes on what was happening, I was in the practice room in front of my parents, Ally, Dez, and Trish.

"Austin. Why do you think we don't love you- we do!" my dad said.

"No! You don't! Michael Moon! You are the dumbest dumbass to ever walk this fucking planet, arent you? If you LOVE your kid, you don't DISOWN your kid. I know this, if you loved me or actually cared about me , you wouldn't of sent me away." I say almost crying.

"But sweetie! We do!" cried my mom.

"No! You don't!" I screamed. The room went silent. I won't cry. Not in front of them. They are to stupid to make Austin Monica Moon cry.

"You promised! You promised! You swore! You told me over ninehundred sixty million times that you would always be there! But you werent! You cared to much about my fucking fame to care! It's not my fault Alex left! It's yours! You payed no attention to her! You know what it's like for your sister to leave you, parents disown you and your friends just foresake you all in one day? No! Ya don't! You were the ones who are supposed to stick by me! The ones who said they loved me when they didn't! I cant have a night of rest without you filling my dreams. An apology doesn't cut it! The people who adopted me- ya they aren't sweet prety people. They are dumbass drunks who abused us and treated us like MAIDS! They used me as a fucking FOOTSTOOL! A FOOTSTOOL! Fuck! The ones who say they loved me, who promised they'd never leave me, they lied! Lies after lie after fucking lie! So no! People who love their kids don't ABANDON them and GET RID OF THEM!" I shouted.

They stood there stunned.I looked at them. My parents looked fine. I looked at my friends.

Ally cut her hair short, dresses in black, wears really heavy makeup, and tatooed her leg. Dez's arms are sleeved in tats and he is wearing a white wife beater, baggy blue jeans, and he really buffed up. He had a look of guilt in his eyes complete with bags and a pair of my old suprahs. He was wearing my clothes. Trish was a mess. Way skinnier, no makeup and chews gum obnoxiously loud. I sighed. Ally came up to me.

"Austin- we're so so sorry." she begs.

"What did you do to yourself?" I ask her angrily.

"I- um... Guilt?" She questioned.

"Fine, I thought if I changed my look I wouldn't consider my self a fuck cause you left." She hangs her head in shame.

I tilt her head up. "Never change the way you look- you are beautiful. The way you were!" I whisper.

I look at her. I lean down and plant my lips firmly on hers...


End file.
